


【all叶】治愈（35）

by wenmonster



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenmonster/pseuds/wenmonster





	【all叶】治愈（35）

没有一个alpha能受得了omega这样的诱惑，对于o来说，标记是完全的将自己交付出去，毫无保留的信任和依恋。尽管韩文清知道叶修已经无法被完全标记，知道他只是狡猾的想要浇灭他的妒火，甚至从某种程度上是对那十个人的另一种宠溺，却还是从他这句话里获得了巨大的幸福感，那是比欲望还要深刻的东西，由内而外源源不断的涌出具体可感的暖意。

“韩文清，标记我……”叶修的话在脑袋里一遍又一遍重复，韩文清的眼神变得无比柔和，亲昵的轻吻叶修的锁骨，嘴上却说着“哼，别想糊弄过去。”

叶修嘴角下弯，“那你想怎么样，把时间调回去，跟我们一起去苏黎世，出事后第一个把我上了？”

“有我在，你不会出事。”

“哈，那你们根本没机会。”

韩文清抱起叶修扔在床上，单膝跪在他两腿间，拉开裤子拉链，将分身解放出来，“自己把腿分开。”

叶修撇撇嘴，抱住腿弯，往韩文清胯下看了一眼，立即被烫到似的收回眼神，内心里不住翻腾，干渴的不得了，下意识的舔了下嘴唇。

韩文清看着叶修的舌尖描绘着唇线，将两片唇舔的水润，一股邪火直窜上来，拎起叶修两条腿向两边拉开，对准了穴口将自己的分身慢慢插进去。

将近一周没经历过性事，叶修还真是有点心里痒痒，肠道被撑的满满的，迫不及待的自己扭屁股动起来。韩文清按住他肩膀，退出来半截再狠狠插进去，反复几次后按住叶修小腹找好角度进入紧致的生殖腔，进入的缓慢，一寸寸撑满甬道的褶皱，直达宫口，宫口一圈软肉紧紧收缩着，妨碍它往更深处侵犯。

“进去了。”韩文清掀起叶修的刘海，看他微红的眼眶，挺胯在宫口狠戳。

“啊…”叶修仰起来弓腰，分身射出一条白线，落在胸脯上，无力的跌回床垫里，迷醉的看着韩文清，双腿缠上他的腰，熟悉的快感从酸软的腰肢迅速蔓延，随着韩文清玩命似的深插一层层累积上来，逐渐降叶修淹没，带着气音的沙哑呻吟不住的从喉咙里溢出来。

作为一个alpha，韩文清无可避免的在易感期，意淫过叶修在自己身下热情呻吟，或者可怜兮兮的哀求哭泣，想象中的画面和现实相重叠，叶修湿漉漉的眼睛闪着光泽，呼吸像是带着炙热的温度。韩文清只觉得心里热的像包了一层烈焰，兴奋不已，握住叶修的腰前后摇晃，分身深深埋在甬道里研磨每一寸敏感。

“啊…好大…好…深…”叶修受不了他抵在宫口顶弄，伸手推拒，穴口不住收缩，吮吸似的一吸一放。

韩文清神色黯了黯，拉起叶修一条腿将他翻了个身，驾着两条腿小孩把尿的姿势将他抱起来，突然的悬空让叶修紧张起来，紧紧抓住韩文清的胳膊，后穴收缩绞住他的分身，由于身体的重量分身进的更深。韩文清轻松的将叶修抛高，重重的压下来，噗嗤一声肠道分泌的体液从交合处被挤出来，溅在韩文清裤子上，宫口被强制挤开，箍住分身顶端，深埋在里面小幅度高频抽插起来，不住的去磨他内里的入口。叶修被侵犯到最深处，摇着头挣扎想要逃离灭顶到快感，大声的叫起来，被逼出眼泪。“老韩…啊…不…不行了…嗯…太深了…哈…啊…”

韩文清毫不怜惜的边走边插，叶修身体软绵绵的，眼神涣散，随着韩文清的动作上下颠簸，囊袋拍打圆润的臀部荡起肉浪，交合处欢快的淌出透明的体液滴滴答答的印了一路，房间里充斥着淫靡的情欲味道。韩文清抱着叶修走到衣帽间的大穿衣镜前，镜子里的叶修双腿大开，分身精神的挺立着顶端不住吐出些淫液，后穴吃进去韩文清粗大的东西，随着他的抽插翻出媚肉。

“把手放在小腹上。”韩文清看着镜子里被情欲完全掌控的叶修，在他耳边低声说。

叶修不管不顾的浪叫着，乖巧的将手放在小腹上，肚皮随着韩文清的插入微微鼓起来，似乎能隔着肚皮摸到他的形状，“啊啊…好舒服…”睁开眼睛，看到韩文清的凶器在自己身体里进出，能看家他在肚皮上顶起的轮廓，肆意的戳磨他的生殖腔。激烈的视觉冲击下叶修颤抖着又一次射了出来，喷在镜子上。

“感受到了吗？我在你最里面。”

“哈…啊…摸…摸到了…”

“他们到过这里吗？”

“嗯…啊…到…过…”

韩文清又一次不悦起来，脸色沉下去，狠狠的抽插，将宫口操的松软，顺畅的在生殖腔里进出，叶修已经射了三次的分身又一次颤颤巍巍的抬起了头，顶端挂着可怜兮兮的泪珠，随着韩文清大开大合的动作甩动。“不…不行了…老韩…”声音里带着哭腔，沙哑色气，让人忍不住狠狠的欺负。

“他们十个人你都受得了…嗯…我一个你…怎么就不行。”说着咬住叶修耳垂不轻不重的啃咬。“他们怎么操你的，怎么满足你的？被内射了几次，告诉我细节…”低声的在叶修耳边恶狠狠的说。

叶修仰着头浪叫两声又大口喘两声，韩文清的话像一句咒语让他想起那天的疯狂，鬼使神差似的乖乖回答他，“啊…哈…两人…一起…有时候…三个…”

“三个？”

“啊…口…口交…哈…舒服…”

“你给谁口过了？”

叶修瞪大了眼睛摇起头，表现出抗拒，“不…哈…小肖…帮我…口…”

韩文清明白了，感情叶修这是只喜欢别人帮他口，只知道享受，“他们怎么操你。”

“啊…哈…”叶修的意识已经涣散，“嗯…肠道…和这里…一起…射在…哈…肚子里…特别多…会鼓起来…啊…”

韩文清一口咬住叶修肩膀，更加疯狂的律动，他似乎看到了叶修装着满肚子别人的精液，从被操的合不拢的穴口流出来，顺着大腿根占满两条腿。

叶修剧烈的颤抖起来，用尽力气在韩文清怀里挣扎，小腹收缩，尖叫了一声软下去，生殖腔里喷出一股水浇在韩文清的龟头上，舒服的哆嗦了一下，龟头膨大起来，紧紧卡住宫口，一股股精液持续不断的浇在生殖腔的内壁。

韩文清的东西在生殖器里成结，精液一股股有力的击打在极为敏感的内壁上，将叶修推上从未到达过的高潮，每当他以为要摸到顶端时，汹涌而来的快乐将他再次推向更高的高度，他感觉到身体变得越来越轻，属于韩文清的味道霸道的将他包裹，由内向外涌出来，直到把他占满，冲刷掉一切不属于这个标记他的alpha的味道。

成结标记极为漫长，持续不断的高潮让叶修害怕，意识渐渐抽离身体，眼前大团的烟花炸开，一片炫目的白光，像是经历了重生。小腹渐渐鼓起来，生殖腔里灌满了精液被韩文清的龟头堵住，射精还在持续，偶尔轻轻的捣两下。快感翻江倒海的袭来将他淹没，溺，四肢大脑以至每一寸皮肤好像都不是自己的，被alpha的味道占有，完全的属于他。

意识渐渐回笼，叶修活动了一下酸软的腰肢，战场已经转移到了床上，完成标记，韩文清的分身仍埋在他体内。韩文清凑近了看叶修的表情，“舒服吗？”

叶修点点头一动也不想动，回味了一下性爱里激烈又持久的高潮，不自觉的露出满是肉欲的表情。韩文清呼吸一滞，埋在他身体里的分身又涨大起来，小幅度挺胯抬高叶修的屁股，精神的活动。

“…老韩…歇…歇一会…”

“别动，完全打开通道的O没那么容易受孕，精液会流出来。”

叶修低头看微鼓的腹部无力的翻了翻眼睛，“婚都没结…急什么…”

“明天去领证。”

“老韩同志，你退役了吗，要入伙总得遵守规矩吧。”

韩文清已经完全硬起来，压在叶修身上再次大力的贯穿，喘着粗气恶狠狠的说：“规矩？我的规矩就是明天。”

“啊…不…”

“那做完这次去。”

“不…退役…”

韩文清在生殖腔里重重的捣了一下，凑到叶修耳边，“呆会儿，我会让你答应的。”

叶修看着韩文清自信满满的表情，冷汗都下来了，哑着嗓子双手撑在他胸口想将他推开，“老韩…老韩你别乱来…”

韩文清抽出皮带轻易的捆起叶修两条胳膊，慢条斯理的脱掉身上所有的衣服，抬高叶修的屁股，让他看着自己慢慢的被进入，穴口被撑开，在生殖腔的浅处剐蹭几下，退出来，张口喊住他的分身吞吐吮吸。刚刚经历过高潮的身体敏感异常，轻易的再次被欲望掌控，叶修挺胯想在韩文清口腔里进出获得更多的快感，却被无情的吐出了分身。睁大眼睛，分身直挺挺的在虚空中划了两圈，后穴被韩文清再次进入，重重的抽插两下再褪到浅处，不紧不慢的磨。无边的空虚浮上来，在标记了自己的这个男人的信息素里，身体诚实的渴求着他的进入，希望他爱他，狠狠的爱他，可他偏偏只给他一点点，吝啬的连同信息素一起收敛。

叶修迷茫的看着韩文清又一次抽出分身，含住他的小嫩芽，用舌头轻轻爱抚，后穴里的痒直钻到心里，细细啃食他，折磨他，放在文火上炙烤，煎熬的热衍生出痛苦，像发了情一样渴望着占有了他的那个人，无边的欲望涌到嘴边，却只有两个字，“…进来…”

“明天。”

“…退役…”

看叶修不从，韩文清收缩口腔，更加卖力的吞吐分身，两根手指插进后穴，按在他前列腺的快速碾压，叶修没一会就受不了了，无力的哎哎叫着，囊袋收缩临射精的当口被韩文清掐住根部，叶修在高潮的折磨里难耐的扭着腰，眼角噙着泪，“啊…哈…老韩…让我射…”

“明天领证。”

这一波高潮还没忍过去，韩文清的分身已经再次插入了生殖腔，再次将他宫口操开，每次都退到穴口，再整根没入，叶修弓起腰想要逃离强烈的快感，被韩文清掐住腰，又是一顿凶猛的抽插，分身被掐住，无法射精，涨的生疼。快感没有发泄的出口，在身体里越堆越高。

叶修不住摇头，抗拒还在可怕的袭来的快感，软在韩文清身下，一副被欺负的恨了的样子，软着声音对韩文清说，“啊…老韩…让我射…嗯…哈…我…想射…”

“明天…”韩文清加快频率，在生殖腔里不停捣弄，精液从狭窄的甬道合着分泌出的润滑的淫液一起被挤出穴口。

“啊…啊…去…我去…领…”

韩文清动作放缓依旧没放过叶修，拿出手机打开录音，“说，我叶修，8月16日自愿和韩文清去婚姻登记中心领证。“

“啊…哈…我……我8月16日…嗯…自愿…和…韩文清…啊…去婚姻…啊…啊登记中心……领…证…”叶修说完，韩文清满意的松开他的分身，然后两个深插，叶修颤抖着射了出来，精液已经极为稀薄。韩文清抱起叶修做了一会儿，又一次在他生殖腔里射了精。

事后韩文清把叶修圈在怀里，本着器大活好又持久的自信，温柔的问他“感觉怎么样？”

叶修趴在他胸口，眼角的泪还没干，哑着嗓子答他，“像强奸…”抱住韩文清的脖子，轻轻啄了下他嘴唇，软着声音跟他商量，“老韩…等退役再结婚吧，你也快了。”

“不行，我要第一个和你结婚。”韩文清蹙眉认真的看他，好像在确认这是不是他认识的那个叶修。

叶修本来就想着等到他们退役，一个个来，省得一起折腾他，要是被韩文清坏了规矩，他们还不得闹翻天，“韩文清！你幼不幼稚。”软的不行，叶修决定来硬的，“看来我要好好考虑是不是要和你结婚。”

韩文清软硬不吃，掰开叶修两条腿就要进行新一轮的操干，叶修气急败坏的拧了把韩文清的黝黑的乳粒。

“嘶…”韩文清疼的抽气，按住叶修后脑和他接吻，要说的话全堵在喉咙里，被他吻的脑袋发晕，又一次被狠狠贯穿，在愉悦的云端昏了过去。


End file.
